Naruto the Tiny Ninja
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a Genin of the leaf, but that isn't all he is. Lets see just how Naruto manages to live life as a ninja... as a Human-Minish! Powerful Naruto eventually. Undecided pairing at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Legend of Zelda'**

**Story Start!**

Naruto Uzumaki grinned widely as he ran towards the training ground to begin his daily work out. Naruto was a blond haired boy with blue eyes, tan skin, and another interesting traint he had were the three whisker-like birthmarks he had on each cheek. He was rather short in height, but was by no means ugly. He was lean, and his body was well trained.

'I kinda wish that I had my jumpsuit today though.' Naruto thought as he looked at his own clothes while he ran. Instead of his usual orange jumpsuit he was wearing a regular orange T-shirt with black pants. He would be wearing his favorite clothes, but they were being repaired at the moment from his last few training sessions.

While he was running he never noticed three very small creatures that he passed by, and once he had passed the small creatures became more visible. They were very human like in nature, but the most shocking thing being that they were only about an inch tall. Two of them looked a little bit like mice because of the shape of their faces, and their beady black eyes. All three figures had long pointed ears, and their clothing consisted of leaves tied around thei bodies by string.

The each wore red elf-like hats on their head, and the most human looking of the group had long red hair that nearly touched the ground they were standing on. The only differences she had to a human was that she had cute beady blue-gray eyes, her size, and her pointed ears. The other two figures had tails that resembles a single feather coming from the back of their leaves.

These were Minish, or 'Picori' as an ancient civilization used to call them.

"That was Naruto, correct Kushina?" The oldest looking one of the trio asked, and the female named Kushina nodded sadly. Unlike the two next to her, she was only one-third Minish. She had once looked fully human, but it was not meant to last forever. Shortly after the birth of her son, and with the forced release of a giant Nine-Tailed Fox she had been forced to take on the form of a Minish when it came to size.

"Yeah, that was my son... Naruto." Kushina said sadly, and no matter how much she tried she could not bring herself to talk to him. He would never believe her if she told him she was his mother, and Picori were suppose to remain hidden from humans. That was why she had been forced to watch as her son was ignored by the village for twelve years of his life, and the most she had ever been able to do was steal money from people and sneak it into Naruto's clothes.

Not the best way to get him money, but it wasn't like she would just get it from her bank account. She had long since been pronounced missing, or most likely dead by the ninja of the village.

"I think I remember something about a giant one tailed sand demon thing. Didn't the boy beat up the sand demon thingy?" The third of the group asked, and this one was the youngest of the group. Even younger in appearance than Kushina, and looked much more like a child. He was even shorter than an Inch, being at only a third of an inch tall.

"Tailed Beast. Togo, and yes. I think I remember the Forest Minish saying something about that awhile back." The elder one said with a wise look on his face, as he strocked his white beard. He had been around for about 800 or 900 years now, and he knew quite a bit about the Tailed Beasts.

You see, for a Minish... or even part Minish in Kushina's case, their lives were extended so long that they lived to be around a thousand or so years before dying. 1 Year for them, was 10 Years for a human.

"Got it Elder Pama." Togo said with a goofy smile, and he started to follow in Naruto's general direction with Kushina and Pama following after him with annoyed looks on their faces. They didn't need to worry about being seen by people, because in most cases only children were able to see them.

Kushina was the only one that had to worry, because as she was mostly human she was able to be seen by any human that looked at her closely enough. Not that people really noticed when something about an inch tall was walking by. She had just enough Minish blood in her so that her figure was still hazy to most adults.

"Elder Pama, when do you think Naruto will begin his change. He is only a fifth Minish?" Kushina asked, and Pama gained a slightly fun loving look on his face. This was going to make her day, that was for sure.

"On his 13th Birthday of course." Pama said with a rub of his beard, and Kushina blicked a few times before she started to run where Naruto went at full speed. Even going so far as to use her chakra she got from her human side to make herself go just as fast as a full human chunin, and in no time at all she caught up with Naruto and followed him silently.

She didn't even notice the girl that was following Naruto behind her, or the fact that the white eyed girl was looking right at Kushina with a surprised look in her eyes. The child was about young like Naruto, and she had her dark purple hair cut in the 'Hime' fashion. She wore a large jacket that hid her body, and shinobi style pants that cut off a few inches above her ankles.

This was Hinata Hyuga, the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan. This girl was also Naruto's own secret watcher... because stalker sounded to creepy. One of the few people in the whole village that thought about Naruto in a respectable way.

'What... is that thing following after Naruto-kun?' Hinata asked herself in her mind as she snuck after the two of them herself. She quickly activated her Clan's fabled Byakugan as the veins around her eyes bulged slightly, and she turned it off just as quickly. That little thing following after her secret crush had just as much chakra as Lady Hokage had!

It also looked so... human. The only things different different about this little creature from what she had seen were it's ears and how small it was. It was kinda cute, if it wasn't for the fact this thing had just moved at Chunin speed. Something that size shouldn't be able to come up with the strength to do something like that.

She was about to try and capture the little woman-like creature, before she heard a massive amount of puffs. Hiding in a tree she looked down at the training field and gasped, and for good reason. Standing in the field was over 150 Narutos, and her Byakugan told her that he was nowhere near finished when it came to chakra. It was scary to think that Naruto had so much chakra, even without that weird red chakra adding to his own.

"Listen up everyone... FREE FOR ALL!" Naruto yelled as loudly as he could, and he was punched in the face right away by one of the clones. Standing his ground he punched it right back, and it went up in a puff of smoke. Spinning around with his leg up he kicked a clone hard enough it slammed into two clones ajnd popped them as well.

Naruto ducked when a clone jump kicked at him, only for it to hit the clone behind him about to punch him. He placed his hands on the ground and tripped one of the clones, before jumped up and giving it an uppercut to the chin. It exploded into a puff of smoke, and another clone popped out of the smoke and nailed Naruto in the chest.

Naruto grabbed the clone by the ankle while he was in the air and swung it around to take out the ten clones that had surrounded him. He grinned, before he swore when a group of five clones jumped through the smoke. He was going to attack one of them, before he was kicked in the chin and sent up in the air.

The clones tried to use his Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, but sadly for the clones Naruto was just as smart as them and used the Replacement Jutsu to switch places with one of the clones. While they fought each other Naruto quickly punched the six clones around him while the confusion lasted, but he was soon hit in the back of the head by another clone. Naruto was about to hit the clone before he heard a shout that had his eyes wide.

"Rasengan!" A clone yelled as he thrusted a dense sphere of swirling blue chakra into Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto was sent flying through the air when the chakra spehere got bigger and grinded at his skin. At his semi-serious injury the clones all poofed away, and Naruto clutched at his injured shoulder in pain.

"Stupid clones." Naruto grunted, before he felt the wound start to heal even faster than it normally did. Looking down at his shoulder he saw something very small on top of him, and he heard a female voice chanting in some strange language. He must be seeing things, because he was pretty sure that he was seeing a Minish on his shoulder.

The Minish didn't exactly look like what his picture book had depicted them, because the present he had gotten for his seventh birthday said they looked like humans mixed with mice, had elf ears, and a tail in the shape of a feather.

This one looked almost perfectly human, except for the fact that she was an inch tall, had long and pointed ears, and her eyes were completely one color. No white, no pupil, just a glassy looking blue-grey color that drew you in. It was actually really pretty when he thought about it.

"_Era Uoy Yako Oturan?_" Kushina asked in the language of the Minish when he was completely healed, and Naruto blicked when he actually understood the weird language.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Minish person. You know, I always thought you guys were just a really old story Datebayo!" Naruto said excitedly, and the Minish in front of him palmed her face. Hinata in the tree had already started to very carefully activate her Byakugan to try and read the lips of the small elf-like creature.

"_Picori Era Tsuj Sa Laer Sa Eht Koob Syas_!" The Minish Kushina yelled back at Naruto so he would have a better chance at hearing her. The fact he could understand her meant that the transformation was already starting after all, because it was his birthday today.

His 13th birthday.

"Cool, so is it true that Minish live in shoes?" Naruto asked as he stoop up, and Kushina grabbed his clothes to keep from falling. Climbing up she was soon on his shoulder, and Naruto noticed that his clothes seemed to be a bit bigger on his than they were before. They were also very ripped, so he would have to go home anjd replace them.

"_Picori Semitemos Aket Emoh Ni Seohs, Tub Ew Ekil Seloh Ni Sllaw Retteb._" Kushina answered, not even trying to switch back to her first language. Naruto could understand her in Minish just fine, so she would just continue to use this language to speak to him. Soon she would be able to live with her son the way she was meant to anyway.

"Holes in the walls to huh? Awesome, so how many Minish are in Konoha?" Naruto asked with a grin, and the Minish on his shoulder laughed in a way that made him smile. Her laughter made him think of wind chimes with how pure it was.

"_Touba Evif Rof Yreve Namuh_." Kushina replied easily, having already been caught by Naruto she was allowed to let her see him. She just couldn't tell him that she was his mother until he was like her.

"Wow! That is a lot!" Naruto yelled in surprise, and Kushina had to cover her very sensative ears for a moment. A Minish had hearing that was even better than most animals, after all, a Minish needed to have some sort of way to hear those pesky birds coming.

Most Minish weren't like her. She was still just as strong as she was when she was a human... or at least she was when she used chakra. Without her chakra in use she was only as strong as the above average Minish.

'I don't understand anything that... Minish(?) was saying.' Hinata thought as she stalked after Naruto and heard him talking to the thing he called a Minish. It couldn't be an evil thing, since she had just seen it also heal Naruto before she could take him to the hospital. She stopped following the creature and Naruto when she saw them headed towards Naruto's apartment.

Unknown to either Naruto or Hinata was that Kushina actually lived at Naruto's apartment, so that she could always keep an eye on him. She would steal a little bit of Naruto's food when she was hungry, and thankfully Minish were magical beings. That was actually a very nice surprise, because their bodies converted everything they ate into magical power. That meant she never had to use the bathroom at his house, other than to use his sink to take a bath every time she got dirty.

She might be a Minish, but she was still a girl. She liked very much to stay clean, even if she had always been a bit... rough around the edges. That was why when Naruto sat her down on his bed and went to the kitchen she hopped off of it and followed him.

Before her very eyes she could see Naruto starting to shrink very slowly, but not enough to be noticable right at the moment. It would seem that most of the shrinking would take place when he was asleep, but she could already see his ears starting to get a little longer and pointier.

"_Fi Ruoy Rethom Saw A Picori Tahw Dluow Uoy Yas?_" Kushina asked as she saw Naruto lose his balance a little as he got light headed. He stumbled a little, but caught himself and looked at Kushina with a thinking expression.

"I think it would be awesome if my Mom was a Minish, but the Old Man said my Mom died in the Kyuubi attack when I was born. Granny Tsunade won't tell me who she was either." naruto said with a shrug, and Kushina beamed up at him. That was good news, because by the end of the day he would be a Minishy just like her.

... Well, a Human-Minish crossbreed anyway.

She was actually somewhat happy when her son passed out on the ground and started to shink at a higher rate, but as much as she wanted to stay she had work to do. She would need to make him some clothes before he woke up, and then she would have to make him a leave disguise like she had.

Minish didn't wear leaves because they liked it. They were small, so if they wanted to they could make it look like they were just a small clump of leaves.

Yet they also wore red elf hats, but that was mostly to tell what kind of Minish they were. Kushina and the others around Konoha were Forest Minish, so they wore red gats. Minish that lived in the library were wore Orange hats. What kind of hat you wore depended on what type of Minish you were.

'Hm, Naruto likes orange. I can work with that, and the brown pants. That would work, oh, and I can totally work in a belot that has our clans Symbol into the buckle... in gold. Red would completely mess up the flow. Yeah, and maybe I can ask Asal if she will let me have one of her Orange hats.' Kushina thought as she crawled up the wall to the window, and prepared to go to one of the nearby forests to get the supplies to make Naruto his Minish clothing.

It had taken her years to get used to the leave clothes, and even then she still prefered to wear actual clothes. She hummed happily to herself as she jumped out of the window, and she started to float on the wind by using the leaves she was wearing. This actually showed that she was indeed wearing clothes under leaves. She wore loose brown pants help up by a belt (String), and her short was just plain brown.

She wore leaves over her clothes anyway, so what color they were didn't really matter. Minish clothes were even more comfy than the softest silk, so most Minish that wore clothes didn't bother going for any color.

She smiled as she floated on the winds, because lets be honest, almost everyone wanted to learn how to fly as a kid. She may not be flying, but what she was doing was pretty close.

'Going to finally be able to connect with my son!' Kushina thought with the biggest grin she could give. The only one she had ever made that was bigger than this one was when she learned that she was pregnant with Naruto. That was perhaps the happiest day of her life, and this was second place. Third place was the day she learned of the wonders of Salt Ramen.

**- The Next Day, With Naruto -**

Naruto grit his teeth and hissed in pain as he woke up from what must have been one hell of a nap, and it would have been better if he wasn't being woken up by the sound of his doorbell going off... over and over.

"Naruto! You better open this door! You are four hours late for a team meeting, and Kakashi-sensei even arrived before you!" Naruto heard the voice of his pink haired teammate yell through the door. He winced at how loud she was being, and he got up to answer before he tripped over something. Looking down he noticed he had tripped on his short from yesterday... and that he was super tiny.

"What the hell!?" Naruto yelled in shock, and with a chakra enhanced jump he got up on the table of his living room and found one of his kunai he had lodged into the wood. Looking at the shiny metal he nearly freaked out when he saw that he was like that woman Minish he had met yesterday. "This is so awesome!" Naruto yelled without thinking, and he looked himself over. Besides his height, the only real changes to his look were his now long and pointed ears, and his eyes. Like the Minish from yesterday his eyes no longer had whites to them, and they had rounded a bit more. He didn't have pupils either, and his eyes were just an ever shifting ocean blue color.

It was hard to look away, but he also noticed that he was naked... NAKED!

Jumping down off the table Naruto ran to his orange short and grabbed some of the ruined parts of the shirt and ripped them off. Getting enough of them gathered up he tied it around his waist to protect his modesty, and he then covered his ears when the banging on his door got louder.

"Fine! Don't answer!" Naruto heard his teammate yell as the sound of her footstep rushing away was heard, and he ran to the door to try and open it. After what must have been him trying in thirty different way he gave up, before he remembered something.

"I wonder if I can do my Jutsu like this?" Naruto asked himself as his hands made a cross, and in a puff of smoke a single clone was standing next to him. Holding his hand out the clone started to 'grope' the air around his palm, and before he knew it he now had a Rasengan in his hands... that he had to hold over his head.

The Rasengan was normal size, which made it a lot bigger than his whole body. Still, this meant that he was still capable of fighting and being a ninja if he wanted. Actually, now that he thought about it he would be an even greater ninja than before.

He was an inch tall. How many ninja would honestly see him before, and he could make a normal Rasengan. That meant that all his powers were exactly the same, and the best part was the even if an enemy saw him they would be hard pressed to actually hit him.

Biting his thumb he made the handsign for the Summoning Jutsu, and slammed his hand on the ground. In a puff of smoke he now found that he was standing on top of a toad that was about seven or eight times taller than him.

"Gamakichi!" Naruto said as he jumped off of the toad, and it's eyes looked down at Naruto in shock.

"Naruto! What happened to you!?" The toad named Gamakichi yelled in shock at seeing that Naruto was so much smaller than he was the last time he was summoned. Last time he checked humans didn't get smaller when they aged, until they got super old that is.

Most ninja didn't live to get old enough to shrink though.

"_I Evah On Eulc Tahw Deneppah Ot Em!_" Naruto yelled, and Gamakichi looked at Naruto strangely. He hadn't understood a word of what Naruto had just said, and to make thinsg worse it looked like Naruto had no idea he was speaking another language.

"I am going to go back to the Summon Realm and see if pops knows anything about this." Gamakichi said seriously, and Naruto pouted slightly at being ignored when the Toad poofed back to his home. At least Gamakichi would be able to help him somewhat, and the fact he could still summon meant that all of his jutsu should still work. It also meant this wasn't a dream since he had felt the pain of biting his thumb.

"I better go see Granny Tsunade." Naruto said out loud as he used chakra to help him crawl up the wall to the window, and he saw that his window was already cracked enough for him to go outside. He was about to jump, before he remembered that he was five stories up.

Granny Tsunade better have the answer for this, because getting to her was going to be a problem.

**Chapter End.**

**I was reading some fanfiction awhile back, and I saw this one where a person made a genderbend of Naruto as a Minish. The story idea of Minish-Naruto was sound, but they ruined the story by making tons of characters a Minish. That is why I am going to make my own story, and hope that it is better than theirs. Oh, and if you want to read Minish all you have to do is look at each word backwards. The only word that is different is the word Picori, which is Minish for Minish. Also, just imagine how funny it would be to see Akatsuki members get their asses kicked by somebody that is an Inch Tall. Naruto will still have all his strengths in this, and his punches will hurt just as much as they do when he was human. **

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Hero's Clothes

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Story Start!**

"This is either the greatest thing I have ever done... or the most retarded." Naruto commented to himself as he saw a bird land in one of the tree branches nearby. His plan was to jump onto the bird's back just as it took off, and then he would control where it went from there.

Hopefully.

The bird seemed to look at him, and Naruto gulped when he saw that the bird was giving him an intense stare. Like he was this birds prey or something... oh shit. Naruto jumped off the window just in time as the bird smashed into the glass right where he was. He just remembered that birds were a Minish's natural predator. The book had spoke about how Minish were often mistaken for large bugs by birds.

He was also pretty sure that using a Rasengan on a bird was going a bit to far, because lets face it, killing a bird with a Rasengan would cause more harm than good. Making sure to land on his feet, he winced painfully, but was glad that the pain was only minor. At least he was on the ground now, because getting to the Hokage Building was going to be a challenge

"Meeeeooooow!"

Naruto froze completely and slowly turned around to see the dreaded Tora the Cat looking at him like it's next meal. Then the cat's face lit up as it realised that Naruto was one of the people that had brought it back to that dreaded woman! The hungry looked turned evil, and the cat's claws came out of it's paws. Naruto looked at the cat foir a second, before high tailing it out of there.

This was a cat that had mauled him when he was normal sized! He didn't even want to THINK about what it would do if it ever caught him when he was like this. That was why he didn't even care about his diginity at the fact he was runing away from a cat. He had seen a Jonin run away from this cat, and he knew that there was no shame in admitting that he was a little afraid of this exact cat right now. If it was any cat other than Tora he would be kicking it's ass right now, but this cat was the Demon Cat Tora. This was the first cat to ever have a page in the Bingo Book!

He would deny however that he ran away screaming like a girl, because he wasn't screaming like a girl.

"_Kcuf Siht! Teg Siht Ginkcuf Tac Yawa Morf Em!_"

He didn't scream like a girl, because he was yelling like a man. There was a very big difference, and that difference was pride. He jumped over a few claws strikes from the evil cat, before he did a back flip and landed on the cat's neck. Raising his hands above his head he slammed his fists into the back of the cat's skull. The cat shuddered once before falling over on it's side knocked out.

'I... defeated Tora!' Naruto thought with a growing grin on his face, and he was about to place his foot on the cat's head before it twitched. Naruto wasted not another moment as he ran away from the downed cat. He still had to get to Tsunade and have her see if he can go back to normal.

"So this land has Picori as well I see." Naruto heard as he felt a soft hand pick him up gently so that he rested in the palm of the hand of the person that was holding him. Naruto looked at the girl and saw a very pretty girl with long blond hair with some sort of... crown in the front of her hair. She had very fair skin, and wore a pink dress that went down to her ankles. Naruto wasn't fooled though, because he could sense something powerful inside her.

It wasn't chakra, because this felt more... pure? Not as powerful as chakra, but what she had instantly put her on his list of good people. He was pretty sure evil people couldn't be holding such a pure, and good power. He didn't know what told him, but deep inside his very soul he knew this girls name. It was like he had always known who she was, but at the same time had never met her.

"_Evah I Tem Uoy Erehwemos Erofeb?_" Naruto asked in Minish without thinking, or knowing, that he wasn't speaking in his first language. The girl seemed to understand him though, so it wasn't a problem.

"No young Picori, you have not met me before. I am Princess Zelda, and what is your name dear Picori?" The girl named Zelda asked, while Naruto blinked and withheld a grin at the fact he was talking to a princess.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto yelled up at her, and she gazed at him deeply. She had never seen a Picori that looked so human before. Most had features similar to that of a mouse, while the only non-human traits this one had were the pure colored eyes, and the long pointed ears. The second one she could not really point fingers at, because she had long pointed ears as well.

"Would you like to help me out Naruto?" Zelda asked kindly, and Naruto thought about it. He could waste some time helping her, because it wasn't like Tsunade was going to be going anywhere anytime soon. She would either be at the hospital or getting drunk in her office, so he could always go to her after helping Zelda around. Also, he could feel like something inside him wanted to help her. Not just her in fact, like there was something in him that wanted to make others happy.

"Sure Zelda! What do you need help with!?" Naruto yelled up at her, and she smiled for a moment. She was happy to have met a Picori that wasn't hesitant to be around humans, but he was a nice young Picori. Actually, it was completely possible that this Minish was older than her. You can't judge a Picori's age by their looks, because they lives much longer lives than humans.

"I am actually looking for the leader of this quant village. I have never been here before, so I am not aware of the layout of this land. I have very important matters of which I must attend to, and I must have speak with your leader to begin." Zelda explained without revealing to much. You never knew who was listening after all, but it wasn't like Naruto would be able to tell anyone. Adults couldn't see or hear Minish after all, and there were a lot of children that couldn't see them lately.

Oh how wrong she was, because Naruto was not a full Minish he was able to be seen and heard by all age groups. Adults would just have a harder time making out his features, and his voice would be a bit harder to hear.

"You need to see the Hag for something?" Naruto asked, and Zelda rose a delicate eyebrow at the way he was referring to the leader of this village. Then again, it was possible that he could have known this woman when she was a child. Minish have been known to follow around families, and look after them... or prank them.

"Yes, so do you know her current location?" Zelda asked, and Naruto jumped off of her hand and grabbed a lock of her hair. Pulling himsef up he climbed until he was resting on her head, because this way she would hear him better. It wasn't like him climbing her hair had even hurt, because he literally didn't even weight one pound.

"That big read building a few miles east of here is where you want to be if you need to see Granny Tsunade. You could also just head towards the big mountain with the heads on it, and then turn left." Naruto said with a nod, but she couldn't see his face so the nod went unnoticed.

"I thank-" Zelda started before she felt Naruto thump her head, and she almost winced. For such a tiny thing he had a lot of power in that tiny arm.

"I am coming. I need to see the old hag anyway, and if I am on top of your head I won't be attacked by another bird or cat." Naruto said with a huff, and Zelda blicked. The way he was saying that made her think that this 'Tsunade' could see Minish.

"I understand." Zelda said after a few moments, and since he was helping her the least she could do was give him a ride on her head. It wasn't like he was very noticable, or that he weighed very much. She felt Naruto use her head as a bed as he basked in the sunlight.

"So where do you come from anyway?" Naruto asked curiously, and with very good reason. A princess in Konoha was a rare thing, and he hasn't ever seen a person with her styled clothing before. Not to mention her pointed ears, much like his own.

"I hail from a land across the seas on a recently sunken island. I, and few others, had been able to get to the safety of a boat." Zelda stated with a slight quiver in her tone. Her people had died, but she remained. That was why she would make her kingdom all over again, and she would do it in this land. She couldn't do it alone though, so she would be requesting the help of the 'ninja' of this land.

"Sorry to hear about that... turn right down this street. It is a shortcut." Naruto said as the princess quickly followed his instructions. Like himself, Zelda was unaware of all the strange looks that she was getting for her strange looks and outfit. With her doing the walking for them it only took about forty minutes to get to the Hokage Tower, and the funny part was that nobody noticed Naruto because they were to busy looking at Zelda.

"This is the place correct?" Zelda asked as she walked up the the building, and it would seem Naruto's luck was rubbing off on her because nobody even tried to stop her from just walking into the tower.

"Yeah, but be careful. If the Hag is in a bad mood you may get something thrown at you." Naruto advised wisely, mostly because he had experienced what it was like to get hit by objects she throws.

"Your leader sounds like a very... pleasant lady." Zelda commented, and Naruto laughed at her statement. Pleasant was a semi-drunk Tsunade, or a Tsunade that was gambling. Tsunade doing work was an angry Tsunade. That was why Naruto groaned a little when he saw Tsunade looking angry, and his own team in her office holding the knocked out Tora.

"What do you want brat? I am a little busy here." Tsunade commented when she looked at the streangely dressed girl standing in her office now. Sakura looked at the woman's beauty in jealousy, not even caring that the woman had long ears. They just the girl an exotic and other worldly appearance that boys liked.

A man with spiked grey hair though, and most of his face covered, looked at Zelda for a moment before he noticed that there was something very small sitting on her head. The small creature was a bit hazy, and he couldn't really make out the things face to well. This man was Kakashi Hatake.

"... I must say, when Naruto had said that you were a hag I had been expecting to meet a very old woman. I see that I was wrong, because you appear to be very young." Zelda commented, and Tsunade twitched in anger. Naruto hide a little deeper inside Zelda's hair, because now he was in so much trouble. The vein that throbbed on Tsunade's head was one he knew all to well, and he was pretty sure Zelda was about to get punched.

"That knucklehead!" A pink haired girl with green eyes yelled in frustration at how Naruto was spreading things about Tsunade. Sakura's temper made Naruto twitch for a moment in slight fear, before he remembered she didn't know he was here.

"Just say what you want and get out." Tsunade said with a light growl to her voice. First Naruto vanishes, and now he is telling strange girls that she is a hag. She was so going to punch Naruto when she gets her hands on him. Zelda coughed in her hand, suddenly feeling very nervous, and looked at Tsunade with a very slight fear in her eyes. She was only a 14 year old girl after all, even if she did look about 16, so coming face to face with such a hostile person was a little frightening.

"I am Princess Zelda, formally of Hyrule, and I wish to seek the help of the ninja of this land in the venture of rebuilding my kingdom in this land. All I require would be a generous area of forest, and a few of your ninja to help in the process. I worry you not, for I will pay generously for this service and once my kingdom is on it's feet I would gladly offer your beautiful village our hand in friendship." Zelda said with all the dignity and grace she had as a princess, and Naruto saw Tsunade twitch in annoyance. She was honestly about to tell this girl to go shove it, because right now she was still rather annoyed.

"Where is your kingdom?" Kakashi asked with a bit of suspicion in his tone, and Zelda actually laughed a little bit. It wouldn't do to let them know that she was hurting over the lose of her land.

"At the bottom of the ocean." Zelda said with a small bit of sass that a girl her age usually had, and she winced very slightly after saying it. Tsunade had been able to catch the wince, and her years of reading people told her this girl was telling the truth.

"Your people were an island nation I take it?" Tsunade questioned, and Sakura gasped when she realized that this girl must have lost so much. Naruto was paying attention to the conversation with rapt attention, but only he noticed the red and green dot that was floating outside the window. Climbing down the back of Zelda's hair, he started to work his way down the back of her dress until he was on the floor.

'A tiny person?' Kakashi wondered as he watched Naruto started to walk towards the window, and then he looked outside and saw another tiny person sitting outside the window. Thinking that this could be a possible spy situation Kakashi lifted up his headband to get a better reading on the tiny people.

'Was this man cursed by the Goddess Nayru?' Zelda thought when she noticed the three dots in this man's left eye. She wasn't able to get a good look at it before she followed his line of sight to the image of Naruto trying to get the window open to let in another Human looking Minish. 'An Adult can see them!' Zelda thought as she tried to hide her shock.

'It kinda looks like Naruto.' Kakashi thought as he walked over to the window until he was right behind Naruto. Reaching out with his hand while Naruto was distracted he was interupted by a loud yell.

"NO!"

He turned around in shock to see Zelda with her arm stretched out towards him, and everyone looking at her like she had lost it. She blushed and looked away for a moment, and hide her smiel ebhidn her hand when she saw Naruto had opened the window and the other Minish had grabbed him and taken him away.

"I... have allergies, so please don't open the window." Zelda corrected herself lamely, and the people in the office gave her blank looks. Kakashi looked back at the window, and his eyes narrowed for a moment at the very slightly opened window. Placing his headband back over his eye he sighed at the fact that whatever had been there was already gone.

He had the feeling this wasn't the last time he would be seeing that creature though. He had the very strong feeling it was linked to where Naruto was.

**- With Naruto -**

"Hey Minish lady, where are we going?" Naruto asked as he was dragged along by the red haired Minish he had met the ther day. She looked back at him with a smile, but didn't say anything. Words failed her as she felt the joy of being able to walk hand in hand with her son. A feeling she had never been able to experience before.

That was why she was going to get him to a safe place so that she could talk to him without being interupted by anything. She needed to get him into some proper clothes anyway, because what he was wearing wasn't fit for people to wear.

Ducking behind a trash can Kushina looked to the sides before he walked up to a brick wall and pushed on one of the bricks. Naruto was pretty surprised when the bricked opened similar to how a door would, and the red haired Minish jestered for him to follow her. When he did follow her though he saw that she had started to climb up the inside of the wall, so he followed her up there as well.

When he was finally all the way up with her he blinked in surprise when he noticed that he was in a small area that was filled with trinkets to make it look like it was a house. He would have looked around more, but he felt something hit his chest and grabbed it out of instinct.

"Put those on Naruto, and then we can talk." Kushina told him as she went towards her tiny book shelf and started to pick and choose at different tiny books. Each one was written in Minish, but Naruto was still able to read them for the most part. Kushina made sure not to turn around for fear of seeing naruto naked before he was done changing.

Yeah, she had seen him naked plenty of times when she would check up on him, but those times were accidents. This time she knew he was changing, so she made sure not to look at him.

"Hey lady, what are you looking at?" Naruto asked as he finished putting on the new clothes, and he found that they fit just fine. Kushina had decided not to go with an orange shirt, and had opted to go with green instead. Mostly because her friend wasn't willing to give up a Orange Hat to a Forest Minish, so the whole color scheme had been thrown off.

Thankfully, she had still managed to find enough white dye to make the outfit more stylish by changing the color of the pants from brown to white. She turned around when she was sure he was done changing and grinned at her work. Naruto was now wearing a green tunic with slightly baggy white pants. Over the waist he wore a belt with a gold spiral on the front to keep the shirt and pants together. For shoes she just wore brown boots made to Minish size.

All he needed was a green hate and he would be dressed a lot like the Legendary hero, but she figured that even without the green hat he could still make this work with a red one. With his blue eyes, spiky blond hair, and long pointed ears Naruto looked just like a miniature version of the Hero of Legend... with whisker marks and a tan.

"Good, very good. You won't be having any problems getting around in that." Kushina said as she took her leaf dress off and placed it on the floor. This showed that she herself was wearing an all brown version of his own clothes. She wasn't one for high fashion, but as his mother she wasnted him to look good.

"Who are you anyway?" Naruto asked as he looked at himself in a mirror shard Kushina had laying around. He had to admit that he looked pretty bad ass in this, but he had more important matters to take care of.

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled as she couldn't hold it back anymore, and she wrapped her arms around him. He looked surprised at her reaction, before he hugged her awkwardly as well. This was a pretty new behavior for him, but then again not many of his friends hugged him in the first place.

"Minish lady?" Naruto questioned, before she chuckled and took a few steps back from him and showed of her smiling face.

"Kushina... Uzumaki." Kushina said, and Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. It didn't take a genius to figure out why she, Kushina Uzumaki, was helping out him, Naruto Uzumaki. They had somewhat similar looks... not counting the size, eyes, and ears. They had the same last names, and she was was being so nice to him. Naruto lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, and his chin rested on her shoulder.

"I've always wanted to meet you... Mom." Naruto said as tears gathered at the edges of his eyes, and how could they not. He had been an orphan his whole life, and now he meets his mother.

"I have always been watching you, and I... am so proud of everything you have done!" Kushina said as a fresh wave of tears rolled down her smiling face. This was such a happy moment for the two of them, and Naruto squeezed her tighter than before. The two just stood like that for what could have been hours or minutes, before they seperated from each other.

"Mom, why are we like this?" Naruto asked, and Kushina looked at him with a hseepish expression. She should have known that he was going to ask about that first.

"You and I are part Minish, so after awhile our Minish blood changed us into these forms. I guess you can say that we were transformed in mixed breeds of the two. We look like humans for the most part, but we are the size of Minish and gain a few of their traits. The change in eyes, the long ears, and magic." Kushina said as she scratched at her cheek in a confused way, but she then pointed something out. "I know what you are going to ask, and turning back human is impossible. We have Minish in our blood, so when we changed into Minish the change was unreversable. If we tried to reverse it... bad things could happen." Kushina said before she remembered the fact that it was possible for Evil Picori to transform into a human form.

That was forbidden magic though for a reason, because the user had to have an Evil Heart in order to be able to make the change. The change itself even made them MORE evil, so that was a no go.

It was kinda funny, because humans could put on a Minish Cap and shrink down to Minish size without a problem. Yet Minish couldn't grow to human size without extreme problems for them and others.

"I... understand." Naruto said a little sadly, but then he remembered that at least his mother was with him again. Also, who cares if he was a Minish? He would still become Hokage one day, and be the greatest ninja in the world!

"Oh, I can't wait to start teaching you about Minish Magic, and then all the pranks we can pull together!" Kushina said to lighten to mode, but was also a little serious. She was going to teach him about Magic, and then the two of them would be able to prank people together for hundreds of years... maybe even thousands!

That would be so much FUN!

Mother and Son, pranking everyone in Konoha non-stop.

"We can do magic!?" Naruto asked in shock, not having believed that was possible before now.

"Well yeah. Minish are magical creatures, so using magic is possible. Lets see, if I remember right the magics that we use on a regular basis are Seed Magic to held grow trees. Floating Magic that lets us use leaves to float around on the winds. Light Magic... I don't really remember what that one does. Oh, and my we can use Luck Magic to give people good or bad luck." Kushina explained the most basic of Minish magic to him. She herself wasn't any good at Light Magic so she had never bothered remembering what it did, but she did use other Magic on a regular basis.

"That sounds awesome!" Naruto agreed with her, before he heard a knocking sound coming from under them. Going over to a small hole in the floor he saw that he was standing above his own apartment, and with a blink he relaized that Kushina really had been watching after him his whole life.

Not his biggest concern though, because from what he could see Kakashi was standing in his house looking for something. Kakashi then picked up Naruto's torn and bloody orange T-Shirt from his training yesterday with a wide eye. Kakashi rushed out of the apartment with Naruto's shirt, and Naruto looked confused.

"Come on Naruto, lets go to Elder Pama's home. We need to find out what kind of magic you will do good in." Kushina said as she grabbed Naruto's wrist and jumped through the hole in Naruto's roof and both of the landed on the floor in his apartment.

"Elder Pama?" Naruto asked as he ran after Kushina out of his apartment, because Kakashi had forgotten to close the door.

"He knows a lot of stuff, and he can help us see whjat kind of magic to teach you first... I am still learning about magic myself. I can only give people a little good luck, make seeds grow, and float a little." Kushina admitted sheepishly, and Naruto saw a bit of a blush of ambarrassment on her cheeks.

As they passed by they never really noticed as the Hyuga girl from yesterday looked at the with wide eyes, before she fainted on the ground after thinking one thing.

'Naruto... so CUTE!'

Yeah, things were starting to get weird for one Naruto Uzumaki.

**Chapter End!**

**You can't have a Zelda Crossover without Zelda showing up in it, because that would just be kinda weird to me. Don't worry though, because she is the only Zelda character that is coming over for awhile. There will be no Link coming over, or even Genderbend Link. The answer is just no to that.**

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Tiny Problems

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**The Pairing Will Either Be - Naruto/Hinata, Naruto/Zelda, Naruto/Shion, Naruto/Samui, or Naruto/Kurotsuchi. I don't think I will be doing a harem this story.**

**Story Start!**

"Kushina, your son will be a good Minish. The magic in him in very powerful indeed." Elder Pama stated as he looked over Naruto with a critical eye, and Naruto twitched when he felt a Minish that was even smaller than him poking him in the side of his head. This one was about a fifth of an inch tall... and female.

"You look funny." The tiny girl Minish said as she grabbed his ear and started to pull on it. Kushina giggled to herself at how her son was ignoring the young minish, but the little one just kept having her fun. The differences between Naruto, Kushina, and normal Minish were large.

Normal Minish seemed to have more mouse shaped noses, and they had a feather coming out of their tailbones. Another difference between them and normal Minish was that a normal Minish only had four toes that were as long as fingers. They looked like crosses breeds between mice and humans, while Naruto and Kushina looked like very tiny elfs with long ears and beady eyes.

"Who is the itty bitty here?" Naruto asked as his head was pulled to the side by the little female Minish, and he winced at her pulling at his sore ears. They had just changed shape last night, so they were kinda sore.

"I'm Farah, and you better remember that!" The tiny Minish yelled, and Naruto grinned slightly at thefire this one had. While this was going on Kushina and Elder Pama were not very far away, each of them sitting on bottle caps as Kushina asked the important question.

"So what magic should Naruto be learning first?" Kushina asked seriously, and the current oldest Minish in the hidden leaf sighed.

"Yes, the magic in him is very powerful indeed. Yet, he is not yet ready to use this magic in him. He has just become what he was meant to be born as, and his magic has not developed to the point in which it can be used yet." Elder Pama told her sadly, and she held her hand against her forehead. This was going to mean that Naruto would not be able to travel by leaf yet, so flying around places was out of the option.

More chances to get caught.

"Are you sure that there is nothing I can teach him?" Kushina asked with a bit of pleading in her tone, and the elder looked at her with a thoughtful look.

"You can teach him much about the ways of a Minish, but not magic right now. His own passive magic power will be very troublesome in the future, but as it grows so will his ability to use magic." Pama said as he stroked his beard, and Kushina caught his use of the word passive. About one in every hundred Minish had a passive ability, but most of the time it was an ability like the ability to know when they were about areas that would be good to plant seeds.

"A troublesome passive ability?" Kushina asked seriously as she watched Naruto play with the young child Minish. It seemed that Naruto was enjoying himself to as he let her 'win' against him in wrestling.

"Young Naruto has a very rare passive ability... what?" Pama asked, and Kushina palmed her face. It was no use trying to find out what Naruto's passive ability was now, because Pama was going to either play ignorant old man... or he really did just forget. It was hard to tell with this old coot.

"Ahahahaha! Not there, that tickles!" Farah yelled as Naruto tickled her feet, and he ignored the tiny kicking of her other foot. Kushina laughed lightly at the display, before she looked at Pama and sighed. Standing up she went towards Naruto and put her hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her before standing up as well.

"Time to go." Kushina stated. Naruto nodded to the statement and the two of them left the small wooden box they were all in. Kushina wouldn't be able to get anything more out of Pama at this time, knowing just how stubborn the old man could be when he was pretending not to know something.

"See ya laster Farah!" Naruto yelled with a grin as he started to walk away from the box with his mother, but it wasn't to long before both of them noticed something wrong with the ninja of the village. Everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off, and Naruto saw a piece of paper on the streets.

_Important Order from the Desk of the Fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju_  
_Resident Naruto Uzumaki has mysteriously vanished, leaving behind only a blood stained shirt. By order as Hokage I commence a village wide search for Naruto Uzumaki to commence, and anyone with any information please come to the Hokage tower at once._

_The loss of Naruto Uzumaki will be a powerful blow to the village, so I expect all of you to work your hardest in finding him._

_Any ninja not looking for resident Naruto Uzumaki will be punished with reduced pay for two weeks._

They would have read the rest of the letter, but it wasn't long before Naruto and Kushina heard the sound of a dog barking. Looking up they both saw a white puppy looking down at them, and Naruto realized that it was the partner animal of Kiba Inuzuka... Akamaru was the dog's name.

"Hey Akama-" Naruto started before he was suddenly pulled from the ground by the back of his clothes by a red eyes woman wearing a bandage dress. Naruto was pretty sure that this was Kurenai Yuhi, the sensei of his friends Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. She then picked up Kushina with her other hand before the red haired Minish could rescue Naruto.

"Toys? Akamaru, this is serious. We can't afford to play right now, so go back to Kiba and help him again." Kurenai said to the borrowed animal, and the dog growled loudly and Kurenai rose an eye at the normally kind dog's behavior. That was until she felt a stinging sensation in her hand and saw that blond and red haired toys were biting her.

"_Tel Su Og!_" She was able to hear the red haired one yell, before she heard the other one speak in the same odd language as the red lne.

"_Yeh Kurenai-sensei, Esaelp Tup Su Nwod!_" The blond on yelled, and she narrowed her eyes and saw that a genjutsu was trying to confuse her senses whenever she looked at them to closely. Dispelling the illusion she saw both of their faces clear up, and she saw three whisker marks on the tanned cheeks of the blond on.

"Naruto?" Kurenai asked, and the blond one nodded to her question. It was only her experience in keeping her emotions hidden that she hadn't fainted in shock from seeing the person that had defeated her student Kiba, and her other students cousin Neji turned into something that was smaller than her thumb. That was why when she opened her hand she placed both small people in one hand before unsealing a jar that she normally used to mix healing salve in.

Placing Naruto and the other small person in the glass bottle, screwed the lid on and poked some holes in the top with a senbon. Placing her hand in the Tiger seal she pointed her mouth up at the sky and used a simple Signal Flare Jutsu to shot a small and bright fireball into the sky to show that Naruto had been found.

She could see Naruto and the other one yelling at her and baging on the glass, but it didn't break even though they were hitting it with enough force to break through rock. The glass itself was chakra infused when it was being made, so unlucky for them it would hold strong. There was a reason that she used this bottle to mix dangerous plants together.

It was really not long before her Genin team were seen running towards her, and she wasn't surprised when she saw Hinata in the lead looking like she had lost something important, and then found it again.

"I thought you found him!?" Kiba said as he looked around and couldn't see Naruto anywhere, that was until Kurenai held out the glass bottle for them to look at. Shino rose an eyebrow behind his sunglasses before his eyes narrowed when he saw the blond hair and whisker marks. As far as he knew only three people in recorded history had whisker marks, and he doubted that it was either of the dead Gold and Silver brothers in that bottle.

"Naruto is the tiny thing in the jar." Shino stated as a fact, and Kiba nearly yelled out in shock when he looked at the jar closely and saw that it was true. If you added orange to the clothes, and changed the shapde of the eyes and ears then you would have a perfect scale replica of Naruto.

"Na-ru-to?" Kiba said slowly, before his face started to twitch and then the laughter started. "Oh man! If I thought you couldn't get any shorter you proved me wrong! Hahahahahaha!" Kiba barked out in laughter, and he saw Naruto flipping him off from the other side of the jar. That just made him laugh harder, but then Kiba felt pain in the back of his head and saw Shino standing there.

"It is impolite to laugh at a comrade that is troubled Kiba." Shino pointed out as bugs crawled over his sleeves to get the point across. Kiba shivered in fear before laughing sheepishly, but it was Hinata that hadn't stopped looking at Naruto with a small blush on her face. He looked so cute wearing his little green and white clothes. He looked so much like a elf that she wanted to squeal and hug him... she blushed at the very thought and held back from fainting.

"I wonder who is with him?" Hinata asked herself as she remembered the elf-like creature... wait, Naruto had called her a Minish when she heard him talking to this one yesterday. Did that mean that she had some relation to Naruto becoming a... Minish?

"That is not our concern. What we must do is bring Naruto to Lady Hokage, and the collect the reward." Kurenai said neutrally, because while she didn't hate Naruto she wasn't fond f him either. Her views of him were strange, because while her favorite student had a crush on the boy and he changed her for the better, the boy was also a Jinchuriki. There was always the possibility that he could lose control of thw Kyuubi within him.

She wanted to know how well he was in control before decided what she thought of him. Unknown to them Naruto and Kushina were having a talk to themselves that they couldn't hear while they walked back to the Hokage Tower.

"... This is actually the fifth time this has happened to me in the last two months." Kushina said with a depressed sigh, and Naruto laughed a little. It sounded funny the way she said it, and he was going to have to hear about how it had happened. Kushina smiled lightly at his laughter, and she felt her magic refill a little more.

Minish had three ways in which they restored their magic power. The first being waiting and letting the body naturally refill it. The second was that they could drink special potions made to restore power, and the third was that Minish refilled their maic when they made others happy. It wasn't known how, but Minish naturally enjoyed making others happy. It was ingrained in their DNA.

"How did that happen?" Naruto asked, and Kushina tried to remember how as well.

"I was taking a nap, and then when I wake up a kid is holding a jar with me in it. So I guess I don't really know how it happened, just that I was able to break out before any real trouble happened." Kushina said with a small laugh when she remembered how she had broken the glass. A good punch was all it had taken to break the glass, but this glass was a lot stronger than her punches could take care of.

"Hey Mo-aahhhh!" Naruto yelled when the glass slipped out of Kurenai's hands and hit the ground. Both of the Minish jerked and Kushina's head crashed into Naruto's when the landed, and that served well enough to knock both of them out as a little blood fell down their faces.

Naruto had gotten his hard head from his mother, both physically and mentally. Two hard heads colliding s=after crashing into the ground was painful even for them. Kurenai was about to pick the jar up before it started to roll down the the road.

"Oh shit!" Kiba yelled as he chased after the bottle with the rest of the team followed after them as well. Kurenai was about to pick the bottle up again, before the weirdest thing happened. An eagle flew down and grabbed the bottle just as Kurenai was going to grab it. They all watched in shock as the bird flew off into the forest and they lost immediant sight of it.

"Kiba, track the bird by smell!" Kurenai ordered quickly, but Kiba shook his head.

"I can't find a scent for the bird for some reason." Kiba said with a deep frown on his face, while Hinata looked heart broken that Naruto was missing... again! Just after finding him too!

'Lady Hokage is going to kill us.' Kurenai thought just as Kakashi dropped down next to them and started to look at her with a serious look in his one visible eye. Kurenai sweat dropped when he gave her a hard look.

Shit!

**- With Naruto and Kushina -**

Soaring through the forest non-stop the eagle followed a seemingly set path until it started to slow down. A cloaked figure held a slim arm out and the eagle dropped the bottle into the figures hands. Once the eagle landed on the shoulder of the figure it started to fuse with the back of the figures cloak before it vanished altogether, and only a picture of an eagle remained where it once was.

Pulling the hood back the figure revealed herself to be Zelda, and the young princess looked at the hurt Minish with a grimace. She knew about Minish, and that they didn't like to be seen by humans in most cases. These two may look more human compared to other Minish she had seen, but they were still Minish. She didn't want the ninja to hurt these little creatures, because from what she had heard of so far they were much stronger than her people by a long shot.

They couldn't even go a hundred years without fighting THREE wars, so she didn't want to know what they would do to the Minish if they found them. It would't matter if only aduts were ninja, because Minish couldn't be seen by adults, but there were children ninja as well. The fact these two Minish were visible to adults was strange. Placing her hands on the lid she was about to open it, before she frowned when the lid wouldn't budge at all.

"Oh dear, it would seem that I can not open... I think I will need the help of a ninja to get this open." Zelda spoke to herself softly, and with a frown on her fair face. She needed to find somebody to help her, but if she was seen with this jar she would likely be captured and questioned as to how she found them.

That Tsunade woman was very... angry with that man Kakashi had burst through the door with shirt.

Looking into the glass jar she frowned when she saw that the two Minish were knocked out and bleeding from their heads. Her hand glowed blue and her energy went inside the bottle and covered the two Minish.

Soon the two Minish were fully healed she smiled lightly, and saw as they started to stir and wake up. Once Naruto saw her he waved to her and pointed to the lid of the jar, and she shook her head and made a motion to say that she couldn't open it.

Suddenly Zelda got an idea, and this time when she tried opening the jar her hands were glowing golden. On her hand were three golden triangles, with one glowing brighter than the others, while the other two were dim.

Naruto watched with his mother in wonder as the lid of the jar just... vanished like it was never even there to begin with.

Zelda placed the jar on the ground very carefully, and made the showing motion.

"I find you later. We can talk then." Zelda said, before Kushina grabbed Naruto and started to run away with him. Naruto waved to Zelda as he left, and she waved back before he was out of sight.

Zelda smiled before putting her hood back up and running towards the village again.

She needed to get back to talking with Tsunade soon.

**Chapter End.**

**Zelda doesn't know that Naruto is a Human-Minish crossbreed, so she is just trying to protect him from humans that have proven to be destructive. Zelda had the triforce of Wisdom, and I am pretty sure that she doesn't hate the ninja. Right now her friendship with Naruto is just starting, and it will be a few more chapters before any fighting action happens.**

**Please Leave Lots f Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


	4. Chapter 4 BoobY Traps

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**The choices have been narrowed down to Naruto/Zelda, Naruto/Shion, or Naruto/Zelda/Shion.**

**Story Start!**

"She is completely passed out." Naruto pointed as he and Kushina looked at the passed out Tsunade laying down on the couch with her hand on her head. In Kushina's hands was a black marker, and in Naruto's hands were some string.

"... I smell sake so I think she drunk herself to this state. Pranking her would be to much right now, so lets get her another... day?" Kushina said in a questionng tone when she saw Naruto climing up the couch Tsunde was passed out by using an arm she had hanging off of it. Kushina put the marker on the ground and started to follow him up, and she nearly bust a gut when she saw what he was doing.

Naruto was bouncing up and down... using Tsunade's left boob.

"I have always wanted to try this. Come on up." Naruto said to her as he started to do tricks while jumping from one breast to the other, and then back again. She wanted to get onto him for being a pervert, but she then saw that he wasn't doing this out of a perverted desire. More like a childish one, and it made her kinda want to try it.

Blancing on one of Tsunade's boobs as well she bent her knees and made the first jump, when she landed she felt how her legs seemed to sink into the flesh before bouncing her right out again. It was actually REALLY fun to do this, so Kushina started trying triacks like Naruto was doing

"See! This is one of the perks about being ti-" Naruto started to yell before he was plucked out of the air by a surprised woman wearing a black kimono, and holding a pig with one arm. This was Shizune. She was a pretty woman with short black hair and fair skin, so when she moved Naruto up to her face to get a better look her face lit up in joy at finding Naruto.

She had thought that Team 8 had just been pulling their legs yesterday when they said that Naruto had shrunken and turned into something so tiny and cute. That was why when she yelled in an excited voice this happened.

"Lady Tsunade! I have Naru- eiyeeee!" Shizune screamed when Naruto bit her on the nose for yelling RIGHT IN HIS FACE! His ears were going to be ringing for minutes now, and he thinks they may be bleeding. When she pulled Naruto off her nose, she just barely noticed when another tiny person used Tsunade's breasts as a spring pad to jump into the air and take Naruto from her.

"_Ess Uoy Retal Shizune!_" She heard Naruto say as the red haired creature took Naruto and jumped up to the ceiling, where the two of them escaped through a hole in the wall. She went over to wake up Tsunade, before she saw the whisker marks drawn on Tsunade's face.

Kushina had decided to leave a little present for Tsunade anyway it would seem.

"... I am going to forget this ever happened and go about my day." Shizune said as she placed her hand to her head and walked out of the room with her pig in her arms. Tsunade was going to be hung over and pissed when she woke up, and she wanted nothing to do with that. That was why she was going to use some ancient ninja wisdom.

Why jump on an explosive tag, when you can push the idiot next to you onto instead then run.

She was going to let somebody else take Tsunade's anger this time.

**- With Naruto and Kushina - Five Hours Later**

"This is going to be hilarious." Kushina commented as she and Naruto finished up their latest prank, and by using her ability to float on the air with her leaves they had been able to set up this prank all around Konoha. Naruto chuckled next to her as they both sat on top of the Hokage Monument waiting for somebody to trigger their second mother/son prank.

"Hehehe, I can't wait to see how this turns out." Naruto said as he rubbed his hands together and looked down at the village in front of them. This prank was special bcause they had used Kushina's Minish magic and his ability to spam clones like nobodies business, and they had made a masterpiece if this went right.

"Then I am glad that I am up here with two." A voice behind them said, and when they turned their heads they saw Zelda appear behind them with all the grace of somebody of her status. Well, as much grace as a teenager at her age could truly have. Naruto's face still lit up when he saw his newest friend, and Zelda placed a soft hand on the ground so that the two Minish could climb on her without to much trouble on their part.

"Zelda! Thanks for yesterday!" Naruto yelled, and when Zelda responded in Minish tongue Kushina raised an eyebrow as well. Humans that could speak Minish were rare, and Naruto had only been able to do it in human form because he had Minish blood in him. It was his natural language, because unlike humans, Minish were born with an innate understanding of their kinds language.

"It is no problem Naruto. For one that has extended the hand of friendship to me, I would do no less than my best to help." Zelda replied, and Kushina decided that it was about time she saw who this girl was. So when Kushina stepped in front of Zelda the princess tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"How do you know Naruto?" Kushina asked with a firm look set on her face, and Zelda laughed in the way that would remind people of their happy memories. Just like the laugh of the Minish, Zelda had a laugh that was melodious to the ears.

"We had met just the other day when he helped me find the office of the leader of your pleasant village... oh my." Zelda commented when the trap the two Minish made went off, and a lot of the village started to shot very small paint pellets into the air. The pellets would come back down, and when they popped everything around them was covered in purple paint.

"Freaking epic Datebayo!" Naruto yelled out as he jumped up and down in Zelda's hand with excitement. If painting the Hokage Monument had been his best prank before, then this would soo replace it as being the most remembered.

"This is amazing Datebane!" Kushina shouted with just as much excitment, having gone longer than Naruto without pulling pranks. Her last prank, besides the one on Tsunade, had been a few years before she was pregnant with Naruto... wait, there was that time she had put laxatives in the morning coffee of Naruto's father. She was a bit surprised that Naruto hadn't asked about his dad yet, but she was going to wait until he asked before telling him.

"I am glad that I was not in the village for that." Zelda stated, before another presence was felt and they heard another voice come from behind them.

"I am glad that I wasn't down there either, but I need you to hand over my student now." The voice of Kakashi was heard saying, and Zelda used her other hand and placed it over Naruto and Kushina to protect them.

"Sorry, but I can't in good wisdom intrust a Minish to a ninja willingly... student?" Zelda asked when she heard that word used, and then she felt Naruto move so that his head popped out from between her fingers. Looking at Kakashi he started to yell out his words in hopes that Kakashi would hear him.

"_Yeh Kakashi-sensei, T'nod Eb Neam Ot Zelda! Ehs Si Tsuj Gniyrt Ot Pleh!_" Naruto yelled, and Kakashi heard him. Unlike Zelda though he didn't understand Minish, so he just gave Naruto a confused look.

"What?" Kakashi simply asked in his confusion, and Naruto went back into Zelda's hands and looked at his mother.

"Mom, I don't think Kakashi-sensei understood what I was saying." Naruto pointed out like it was some great discovery, and Kushina rolled her eyes. It would seem that she was correct when she had guessed that Naruto himself had no clue he was speaking in Minish this whole time. It would seem that she would have to teach him how to switch between the two languages. Maybe she could use that as a bonding activity?

"Of course he didn't. Kakashi is a human, and most humans can't speak out language. You might not know, but you weren't speaking in the same language you used as a human when you yelled to him." Kushina explained as she tried to move around to get some more room. Inch tall or not, when you were in between somebodies hands you tended to get squeezed together pretty tightly.

"Listen, you and I both know that this can only go down two ways. You hand over my student to me, or I take him from you and then I arrest you for kidnapping." Kakashi warned Zelda, and she looked torn between choosing her freedom so that she could rebuild her kingdom and helping Naruto.

"What are you going to do with them?" Zelda asked sternly, and Kakashi looked at the concern on her face for a moment.

"Take them to Lady Tsunade, so that she can find out what is wrong with them." Kakashi answere truthfully, and Zelda frowned at him.

"There is nothing wrong with them. They are Minish, so they are suppose to be this small." Zelda said with narrowed eyes, and Kakashi was about to lift up his headband and knock her out with a Genjutsu before he saw Zelda's hands forced open and somebody he thought was dead pop out with his student.

"She speaks the truth Kakashi! Naruto and I are Minish, but he just turned recently!" Kushina shouted up to the ninja, and his advanced hearing caught her words. Unlike Naruto, she knew how to switch between the languages so talking to Kakashi wasn't a problem for her like it would be for Naruto.

"Kushina?" Kakashi asked in a shocked voice, and it was understandable since she was believed to be dead for over thirteen years now. Naruto looked between Kakashi and Kushina with a confused look for a moment before shrugging.

"Yeah it's me, and what has happened to Naruto is a natural process in his life!" Kushina yelled up from the palm of Zelda's hand. Kakashi looked at her with his newly revealed Sharingan and saw that this was Kushina, mostly because nobody could fake her unique chakra signature.

"_Yeh Zelda, Od Uoy Evah Yna Doof?_" Naruto asked with a hungry expression on his face, and his answer was Zelda reaching into the bag she had tied to her waste and pulling out a few berries. Placing them in her hand Naruto used both hands to pick up one of the berries and started to eat it. Kushina looked at another berry for a moment, before deciding she could eat later.

"... I still think Lady Tsunade should be informed about this." Kakashi stated as he started walking forward, only for Kushina to point her hand at the ground. Five golden chains came out of her hand and went into the ground, before the popped out of the ground behind Kakashi and wrapped around him. Her chakra was a natural at suppressing chakra, so Kakashi was forced to take a knee.

"If she wants to talk then it has to be done at a neutral location, because I don't trust anyone not to try and kidnap Naruto." Kushina said, and Naruto looked at her with a twitching eyebrow. He could take care of himself just fine, and even if he couldn't he would just spam a lot of clones and run away. Better yet, if it was an enemy he would just jump at them with a Rasengan in hand.

"Where is a neutral location we can meet you?" Kakashi asked with full plans to come along for this meeting. There were some questions he was going to need answers for, and the first being how Kushina survived having the Kyuubi pulled out of her. From what he had known the Jinchuriki died when they lost their Bijuu. Kushina also had a lot to answer for, mostly why she had never shown herself before now.

"In two days meet at Training Ground Zero, right next to the stump at the center of the training ground." Kushina said with a no agrue tone of voice, but Kakashi felt that he should ask one question. Kushina answered it before he could even get a single wird out. "It will take two days for me to convince the a certain somebody to agree to this meeting." Kushina said as she wondered how she was going to get Elder Pama to agree with the plan.

'Mom looks serious about this.' Naruto thought as he looked at his mother's face while eating the berry, and with his size it was proving hard to eat the whole thing. The berry was bigger than he was, and even though he was just eating to replinish his energy it was still strange to eat something bigger than he was. In the end he couldn't eat the whole thing, and Zelda seemed to ntoice as well. That was why she took the other berries and put them back in the bag at her waist.

Having said her piece Kushina released Kakashi from her chains and went over to the unfinished berry and started snacking on it... what? She was Naruto's mother, and it was a lot like drinking from the same water bottle if they were human. The fact a single strawberry was enough to feed them both was both funny, and handy at the same time.

Easy to feed was a good quality.

Kakashi sighed and prepared himself to be yelled at by Tsunade for coming back without Naruto, but at least they would know Naruto was safe. It wasn't like the Akastsuki were going to make a move for another three years, and then there was the fact that it was only Kakashi's Sharingan that let him see passed the Illusion that was surrounding Naruto and Kushina's bodies. It made their forms seem hazy, and their features were blurred out for some reason.

He was no genjutsu expert, but he knew that anyone less than Kurenai's skill in dispelling genjuutsu would never be able to undo the seemingly natural genjutsu that tried to stop him from seeing the two of them.

It kinda made sense to him why Minish had never been seen before. He knew Naruto's father, and he was human. That meant that Naruto could only be part Minish, and since this also happened to Kushina he could assume the same thing. That led him to believe that pure Minish were unable to be seen by humans, while part Minish were just harder to see.

"See you later Naruto, Kushina." Kakashi said as he turned around to leave, before he turned his head to look at Kushina again with narrowed eyes. He wondered just how much she was planning on telling Naruto right now. He also wondered if turning into a Minish would change the seal keeping back the Kyuubi.

"... That was rather tense." Zelda commented with an awkward smile, but she was mostly glad that the matter was resloves without resorting to violence. She gulped though when Kushina turned her parental gaze back to her, and she wondered if all Minish mothers were like this.

"Don't think you are in the clear either missy. Just because you're a pincess doesn't mean I will trust you just yet." Kushina said in a semi-normal voice, since like her and Naruto Zelda had long pointed ears that gave her greater hearing than a human.

"Give her a break Mom." Naruto said as he jumped off Zelda's hand, and landed on the top of her head. Kushina huffed and jumped up after him, and as a duo both of the sat on top of the head of the princess and basked in the sun. Looking down at the village. Taking in the sight of their prank leaving it's purple evidence. It was truly a beautiful prank if they did say so themselves.

"I hope my head is comfy." Zelda said, and Naruto gave her a few pats on the head in response.

"Just perfect. Your hair is so soft, and smells so nice that enjoying sunlight from here is the best." Naruto commented seriously, and Kushina huffed at the fact it was true. As a ninja she had never cared enough to make her hair smell nice, it looked good, but she had always used a scentless shampoo before. She was still a woman though, and could appreciate something that smelled nice.

"It is pretty nice, but it would be better if it were red." Kushina muttered to herself as she ran her fingers through her own hair. Lately she had taken an even deeper liking to her own red hair, mostly because it matched her Minish hat. Red was just a rare hair color lately with the Uzumaki clan gone. Zelda couldn't help but laugh to herself about the Forest Minish's preference for red hair.

"I like it blond. It soaks up the sun better." Naruto commented, and when Naruto pat her head this time she felt the Triforce of Wisdom react for a split second. She looked at her hand for a second, before placing it at the back of her mind for now.

"Anyway, I think it is time that you speak with Elder Pama. If you want to come to the meeting then you are going to need to get his permission. Also, for some reason I think he would like to meet you." Kushina said as she gazed at the clouds with a serious expression on her face.

She didn't know what was telling her this, but she felt something important was going to be happening soon.

**Chapter End.**

**Things are starting to get more complicated, but for a little bit more the chapters will be more directed at Naruto and Kushina bonding one way or another. Naruto hasn't known until now that he wasn't speaking his first language. Strange, but he automatically switched to Minish when he changed. He needs some time for his brain to sort itself out, and then he can change back and forth between languages like Kushina.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	5. Chapter 5 Semi-Date

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Story Start!**

"Hey Zelda, you hungry?" Naruto asked from on top of Zelda's head. The girl thought about it for a moment, before she nodded her head. This action caused Naruto to fall forward, but thankfully she had been able to catch him before he hit the ground.

"I feel I should change clothes first." Zelda muttered to herself as she looked down at her dress, and Naruto shrugged. If she wanted to change clothes he saw no problem with her doing that. He had nearly always worn the same clothes as a ninja, and others did to so he had forgotten that civilians liked to wear different clothes every day.

"Whatever suits you." Naruto said, and the fact they were in his apartment helped matters. Zelda grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom to go take a quick shower and change, since she hadn't showered either since arriving in Konoha. No hotel here would accept her form of currency, so Naruto had decided that she could stay at his place. It wasn't like he really needed a whole apartment to himself with his current size.

Even a small apartment is comparable to a mansion in Minish terms.

'I wonder when Mom is coming back from Elder Pama's place?' Naruto thought to himself as he heard the water turn on in the bathroom. Shrugging, Naruto went over to his bed and climbed up one of the blankets hanging off the side. Getting on his bed he looked at the headband that was resting on his pillow, and he wondered how he was going to get another one made to his new size.

"Naruto, do you mind if I use your soap!" Zelda yelled from the bathroom, and with a sigh he jumped off his bed and walked over to the cracked bathroom door. Closing his eyes to respect her privacy, he leaned into the bathroom and yelled his own answer. Thankfully Zelda's own good ears were able to pick up what he was saying.

"Go ahead Zelda, I don't have anymore use for it!" Naruto yelled before leaving the bathroom completely, and when Naruto turned around he was met with the sight of a few Minish standing nearby. Gender was harder to tell with normal Minish, but Naruto could tell that two of them were boys, while the other one was a girl. "Who are you guys?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and he took notice of another thing. The girl had an awesome orange hat on her head!

"I am Satri, and these are my sibling Kocki and Aster." The boy on the left said as he pointed to the girl when he said Kocki, and the boy when he said Aster. The two of them nodded to Naruto, and seeing how he was wondering why they were there Aster came forward and a smile crossed his mouse shaped face.

"Elder Pama sent us to give you some important things he wants you to have." Aster said as he pulled out a small pile of clothes with a red hat on top of it, and on top of the hat was a small sheathed sword.

"Welcome to the family." Kocki said kindly as Naruto took the clothes with a surprised look on his face, and he was thankful. Now he had two outfits in case the one he was wearing needed to be changed, or was torn during the training he would be doing. Naruto looked at the clothes and saw that the outfit was a long sleeved beige shirt with a dark green undershort. The pamts were colored green, and there was also some kind of stomach protector colored brown with a green cloth going around it.

Looking at the red hat he raised an eyebrow at the symbol on the front of it. Three golden triangles formed together to make a larger triangle, and it was the same symbol he had seen on Zelda's hand.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a truly thankful smile. These clothes would actually look really good on him, and they looked more suited for battle than his current clothes. His current green outfit seemed to be more fit for sneaking around in the grass or something. This one was something that wouldn't make him look like more of 'elf' than her already looked like. This was kinda like farmers clothes in way.

"I made them myself! You look so much like the first Hero that I wanted to see how a replica of his clothes would look on you!" Kocki commented, and Naruto looked at the clothes with a small grin. The fact a Hero had clothes just like these made him want to do an epic victory dance.

"You made them?" Naruto asked, and Satri nudged Kocki in the side.

"She is a Library Minish, so she has to spend her time doing something." Satri joked around, before he was knocked in the side of the head by Kocki. He huffed as he corrected where his hat was, and Kocki stuck her tongue out at him.

"Human!" Aster yelled and the three Minish started to run as fast as they could to get out of the apartment, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at their behavior. Then he noticed that he couldn't hear the sound of running water anymore. Turning around he saw the door was open, and Zelda stood in the door looking... different. The clothes she was wearing didn't look like the royal clothes she usually wore. Then there was the fact she wasn't wearing her golden hair pieces, or her crown.

Her dress was still pink, but it was rather plain on it's own. The only two pieces of jewelry she was wearing was a golden ringed belt around her waist on top of a brown belt that was keeping a blue cloth with her Kingdoms symbol on it, and a necklace with a jewel on it. Without her crown keeping her bangs back he saw that they were similar to Hinata's in a way. She also had pink and blue wrappings in her hair at the side of her bangs, and near the bottom at the back. She also had some kind of white cloth around her shoulders.

She looked a very nice in his opinion. **[Skyward Sword Appearance]**

"Wow, and why don't you wear that more often?" Naruto asked as he looked up at her with wide eyes. This Zelda looked a lot more aproachable in his opinion.

"Thank you, and these are the clothes I wear when I would sneak out of the castle. I believe my great-great grandmother once wore clothes like this." Zelda said as she attempted to remember the stories her mother had told her about how her great-great grandmother, but none of them came to mind.

Naruto just nodded and gave a chakra enhanced jump to the top of her head, and where she couldn't see him he changed into his new clothes as well as quickly as possible. Once that was done Naruto used the strap to sling the sword onto his back, and he debated if he should where the hat. Naruto placed his green outfit in the bag at his side, and the second the clothes were in the bag Naruto was surprised when they vanished. Reaching into the bag he found nothing there, until he thought about the clothes and saw them in the bag again.

'... Holy crap that is awesome. Minish Magic Bag.' Naruto thought as Zelda started to walk, and even though she was dressed in normally civilian clothes she still walked with the dignity of a princess. Something Naruto was happy about since that meant he didn't have to try and keep his balance all the time.

"Where is the best place to eat, in your opinion?" Naruto heard Zelda ask him as she walked through the village, not caring what people though of her talking to herself. She even ignored the cat calls and wokf whistles she was getting from the average men of the city.

"Ichikaru Ramen is the best place in town, and I think I might be able to get them to put it on my tap." Naruto said as he started to give her directions towards the food that he loved the most in the world.

"Ramen? What's ramen?" Zelda asked in honest confusion, and she felt Naruto go completely stiff on her head. She jerked in shock when Naruto suddenly jumped off her head and used her bangs to look her eye to eye.

"Never... heard of ramen?" Naruto said lowly as his hair covered his eyes, and Zelda gulped for a moment. The suddenly Naruto let go of her hair and landed on the ground, and she felt Naruto grab the bottom of her shoe. She was about to look down at him and remind him she was wearing a dress, before she felt the inch tall man lift her into the air and start to run with her at Chunin speeds. Now many things would be seen as weird in a ninja village.

Might Guy with shaved eyebrows.

Kakashi without a mask.

Asuma without smoking.

Almost none of that could top the sight of a teenage, and attractive, woman being lifted into the air by something an unseen force, and then pretty much flying through the streets.

"We need to get you some ramen in you ASAP!" Naruto yelled, and only Zelda heard him. She was just wondering what was up with her little friend that caused him to need to pick her up and carry her to a... small stand it would appear as they slowed to a stop. Naruto tossed her up so that she landed on the seat, and he gave a chakra jump up to the top of the counter and took a deep breath.

"_**DLO NAM! TEG SU OWT SLWOB FO NEMAR TATS!**_" Naruto yelled as loudly as he could, and the ramen making father and daughter duo looked up from their depression to see a pretty girl sitting in their favorite customers seat. There was also a small and strangely dressed person moving around in front of her.

"Naruto?" The small family asked in confusion as they leaned over the counter to get a better look at the small person standing on the counter. Seeing Naruto was a bit harder for the older man Teuchi, but both he and his daughter Ayame would know those whisker marks and that love of ramen anywhere.

"Haey, S'ti Em. Won Teg Su Owt Slwob Fo Nemar!" Naruto yelled up at them, and they looked at him strangely.

"He said 'Yeah, it's me. Now get us two bowls of ramen.' He seems rather excited about this. My name is Zelda by the way." Zelda translated for them, and then introduced herself to the ramen makers. Ayame was looking down at the cute form of Naruto with a slight blush on her face.

He was just so... CUTE! She just wanted to put him on display!

"Two bowls of ramen... free of charge!" Teuchi said with a grin, because now that Naruto was found their depression was over. Naruto was like a member of the family to them, so when he was suspected to having been dead or kidnapped they were worried. This would also explain why he hadn't been ther for the last few days, and why the ninja couldn't find him so quickly.

"Emosewa Dlo Nam!" Naruto yelled up as he sent the stall owners a thumbs up.

"He commented 'Awesome old man', and I must agree. This stand is small, but very nice." Zelda said very politely, and she seemed just like Naruto opposite. If she had black hair then she would look completely different than Naruto as well.

"You understand him?" Ayame said as she tied her apron on, and put the pot of water over the flame. They were going to need to make a whole new patch of fresh ramen anyway.

"I do understand him." Zelda confirmed, and Ayame took her chance to take a good look at Zelda. The girl was very pretty that was for sure, but there was something regal about this blonde girl that made a person want to respect her.

"Two Pork Ramens coming right up." Teuchi said as few minutes later as he placed the two bowls in front of the pointy eared teens. Naruto jumped up and wondered how he was going to be able to get to eating this. He didn't want to get his new outfit wet or dirty, and he wasn't big enough or tall enough to use the chopsticks.

'Screw it!' Naruto thought as he just stuck his head into the bowl and started drinking it up that way, and as impossible as it seemed it wasn't very long before Naruto actually finished the bowl itself... then again the bowl was just a teacup filled with ramen so it wasn't as impressive. Still, the teacup was two inches tall making it twize his size. He had eaten twice his size in ramen before, so doing it as a minish should be possible.

"I do not know how to use these." Zelda commented as she tried to use the chopsticks, but was unable to do so without messing up. Naruto shook his head around until he was completely dry again, and then he jumped on top of Zelda's hand and moved the chopsticks around so that they were in the correct places. "Thank you very much Naruto." Zelda said, and Naruto nodded and jumped back down on the counter.

"No problem..." Naruto said as he started to stare at her as she lifted the first bite to her mouth, and his eyes made sure to catch every movement of the ramen as it entered her body. He grinned to himself when her eyes widened, and she crewed the food gratefully before swallowing.

"That was delicious." Zelda commented and Naruto knew that he had converted another person to the ramen side of things. Screw Anko and dango side, because ramen was the greatest food in the world!

'I wanna ask how Naruto got like this.' Ayame thought to herself as she looked down at Naruto, but she knew that if she asked Naruto she wouldn't understand what he was saying. Some things were best left unsaid, and how Naruto got so small was something that was on that list of things you want to know, but don't need to know.

"I have never seen you around here before." Teuchi commented as Zelda gracefully ate her food at a well mannered pace. Once more showing her manners to be the exact opposite of Naruto's.

"I am from out of the country." Zelda gave him an answer to his statement, even though he wasn't asking a question.

"NAAAARUUUUTOOOOO!"

...

...

...

Zelda looked down at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, and he shurgged. He was pretty sure he hasn't done anything this time, besides turn the village into a purple mess. That sounded like Tsunade yelling, so it must be the whisker marks his mother put on her face.

It took her long enough to notice.

"I am innocent this time." Naruto said, and they didn't have to understand his words to get what Naruto was saying this time.

"Bullshit/Bull." Teuchi and Ayame said at the same time, and Naruto looked at them with betrayed looks this time. Naruto's eye twitched at them, before he turned away from them and puffed his cheeks out.

You paint a mountain ONE time and suddenly everything is your fault.

**Chapter End.**

**Please remember that if every chapter of a story was exciting then a story would just get boring in a different way. A person would run out of surprised really quickly before things just got kinda lame. This chapter was a way of getting Naruto and Zelda to bond more. The clothes in the picture at the top are what Naruto and Zelda are wearing. I did NOT draw that picture, but I did add the whisker marks. When Naruto is sneaking around or on a mission he will wear 'Hero Clothes' that Link normally wears. When he isn't he will wear his Farmer's Clothes. Also, for the most part Naruto doesn't care who sees him.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


End file.
